Seth's Beauty
by KarissaAnnie
Summary: A couple years after Breaking Dawn, Seth goes to a Party on First Beach in La Push, and Imprints on a troubled girl.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER/ I don't own anything except Jade and her mom. The rest goes to SM**

**Chapter 1**

Well, my Friday night plans were shot. I mean, I came in an hour past my curfew. It was ridiculous that my mom was acting like she had been so worried, when I've been the grown up since I was eight.

My mom was a single mom who raised (please note that I'm using this term loosely) me on her own. She got knocked up in high school by some loser who didn't want anything to do with me. My entire life we had lived all over the country. She went around looking for a rich man (usually way younger or way older than her) to live with for a while, but things usually didn't last long.

Currently we lived in a crappy trailer in Forks Washington. Mom hadn't found her next victim yet. Forks surely wasn't the worst place we have ever lived. There was always the apartment that smelled like dookey in Brooklyn New York. There, she was dating an executive who lived in Manhattan's Upper East Side. We only lived in the Brooklyn apartment for two weeks before moving in the executive guy's penthouse. For the life of me I couldn't remember that guy's name. He was closer to my age than my mother's. He used to hit on me when she wasn't home, a real douche.

Friday night came along and my mom went out with some 75-year-old who lived in Port Angelas. She told me to stay home. Ha fat chance! I was going to a party on the beach on La Push, an Indian reservation nearby. Some of my friends from Forks High School were going and invited me to tag along. I normally didn't sneak out, but I was extra annoyed at being grounded this time, and she wouldn't be home to stop me….

I pulled into the small parking lot at about 10:30. I gasped because the view of the ocean wasn't something I was used to yet. I see a group of kids down the beach a little ways.

When I got there, I immediately spotted my friend Amanda sitting by the fire with this kid Tim, who had a rep as being a player. Amanda waved me over.

"Hey Jade."

"Hey, did I miss anything interesting?" I asked, eyeing Tim.

"Not really. There must be something in the water here. The rez boys are so…big! I laughed. "Come on. I'm going to introduce you to my friends Collin and Brady." We got up and walked to where a group of boys I recognized from school and some I didn't, stood. A few whistled at us. "Brady, Collin, this is Jade, the one I've been telling you about." I rolled my eyes because Amanda was always trying to set me up with some random hot guy.

"Sup Jade, I'm Brady." The more attractive of the two boys slurred. Well at least someone was having fun. I conversed with the boys for a while. I realized that I liked talking to Brady. Collin was the shy type.

I excused myself and went back to the fire where Amanda was at. She held up a beer and I shook my head. I wasn't in the drinking mood. I didn't know why, normally after a fight with my mom was the only time I felt like drinking.

Amanda and I talked about finals for a while until I saw a boy who had just got here. He was big, even compare to Collin and Brady. He had silky looking black hair cut short, and for a reason I couldn't understand, I wanted to run my fingers through it. He was muscular and was wearing dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. As he got closer, I noticed that he had round grey eyes. They stood out because the rest of the rez boys had dark brown, almost black eyes. Our babies would be beautiful. I felt stupid for thinking this. I tried to turn my attention back to Amanda, who was still talking to me, but I couldn't look away for more than a couple seconds. I had never been drawn to someone like this before.

"Yo Seth, over here!" Collin shouted. Seth smiled and went over to the group of boys. "How's Jacob's pack…of friends treating ya?" Brady and Seth looked at him like he'd just revealed some dark secret after he said pack.

"Everyone's fine on my end." The boy I now knew to be Seth stated.

"Where's Jake?" Brady asked. "I thought he was coming…."

"He was planning on it but he didn't want to leave Nessie. They were napping on the couch when I left." Was Nessie this Jacob person's daughter I wondered? Seth's eyes scanned the party and stopped on my eyes. I couldn't look away. There are no words to describe how I felt.

**Seth's Point of View**

I felt as though I had been lifted off my feet as I looked into this strange girl's eyes. I felt it, the pull. I had imprinted on this her. I wasn't quite sure what to do next. I wanted nothing more than to go over to her and sweep her off her feet, but she didn't even know my name for crying out loud! I didn't know if the girl could feel the pull too.

"Hey, where's Sam?" I asked the boys.

"He's at home with Emily, putting the baby's crib together."

"Alright, I'll catch you guys later. I need to talk to Jacob."

I took off down the beach to the Volvo I borrowed from Edward. "Come on Man, you just got here!" I heard one of them shout. I wished I could just run back to the Cullen's place, but I had borrowed Edward's car, and he might mind me leaving it with a bunch of drunken teenagers at a party.

When I got there, all the Cullen's cars were there, but no one was in the house except Jacob, and 2-year-old Nessie sitting cross-legged on the living room floor playing with her Barbie's. Boy, Jacob sure did have some patience! When I was little, I would steal Leah's Barbie's, and I would bite off their heads off. She would get so mad at me. This thought made me smile

"Seff! Seff!" The tot shouted, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Hey there little Sweet Pea," I said scooping her up. "Jacob, I need to talk to you."

"Yes, the meatball sub in the fridge is mine, and no you cannot have it."

"No not about that. Look, tonight when I was at the bonfire, I imprinted on someone."

"What's she like?"

"I don't know."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know?"

"She's got black hair, but her skin is really pale, so she's not an Indian. She's short and curvy, and she's got bright blue eyes." I smiled thinking of the beauty.

"Sounds like a hottie, but if you don't know anything about her, and you haven't even talked to her, how will you ever find her again?"

About 20 minutes later, I was back at the bonfire. I couldn't believe my luck! She was still sitting at the same spot, talking to Collin and a girl I didn't recognize, who I assumed went to Forks High School.

As I approached them, Collin got up, so I sat in his place. The girl looked at me and smiled, her lovely eyes shining. She must have felt a pull toward me as well. Well, that would make things a bit easier.

I cleared my throat, here it goes. "Hello, I'm Seth." I was surprised at how even I'd managed to make my tone."

**Jade's Point of View**

Oh my goodness! He was talking to me. The pit of my stomach felt like fire. "I'm Jade." He was looking right in my eyes, I felt like melting into a puddle.

"That's a very pretty name Jade. Would you like to take a walk with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The affect Seth had on me was scary. I was shocked that he even came over to me. How could I get so lucky? We walked the beach for about an hour and got to know each other. I felt comfortable with him, safe.

"What's your last name?" I asked.

"Clearwater." Jade Clearwater. Jade Skyler Clearwater. I had to stop it; I had to stop it now! Why was I thinking this? Most of the time when I met a guy at a party, or anywhere, I was reluctant to give them my number, let alone plan our future children!

"That's a nice name. Where are you from?"

"Here and there and everywhere."

"An army brat?"

"Actually I don't have a dad."

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" he looked embraced.

"That's alright. He's just your average jerk off who knocks up girls and never talks to them again. Honestly, it hurt when I was a kid and my school had a daddy daughter dances, but not now. It's always been my mom and me." We would get into my mom another time if we ended up getting close. Somehow I knew we would, and that scarred me. "So what about your dad?"

"Greatest guy in the world. He passed away a couple years ago. He had a heart attack." Now I was the one embraced.

**Seth's Point of View**

I wanted to wrap her in my arms and tell her how in love with her I really was from the start, but she'd think I was a creeper. I was trying to take things slow so she would trust me. I knew she felt the pull but for crying out loud she didn't even know me! I guess I was lucky. She wasn't holding much back. I wanted to know everything about her inside and out. I wondered what she would taste like…. Okay, thoughts like those were going to get me in trouble. I couldn't touch her too much until she knew my secret. She might notice my hot skin.

She put her hand out so I could take it but I pretended like I didn't see it. She shivered and I instinctively put my arm around her. Shit! Good thing I waste wearing long sleeves. smiled because she fit in my arms perfectly. I bet she'd fit other ways too."

"Seth?"

"Yeah?" I asked softly, hoping she didn't know what I had been thinking about.

"Why are we here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you come over and whisk me away?"

"Because your fine." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her perfect chest. "I was kidding!" I said quickly. "I don't know exactly why. Something just told me to do it." She seemed satisfied with that answer, thank god!

She moaned softly and leaned into me. "What's your favorite place you've ever lived?" I asked trying to fight the urge to touch her any more.

"Hmm. I loved California and Detroit."

"Why Detroit?"

"I don't know it's an amazing city. The skyline takes my breath away. I was born there and we've lived there a few times since then. I plan on going to University of Michigan and getting an apartment downtown."

This worried me. Detroit was a dangerous place and the thought of my girl down there alone made me shake a little.

"Are you okay?" Jade's sweet voice calmed me immediately.

"Yeah I'm alright." I smiled at her. "Tell me more about Detroit.

"The people movers are by far my favorite part! They're like an above ground subway and they travel all around the city. My friends and I always got on them at night and stayed on until sunrise. When the city's all lit up it's just…." She trailed off.

"So you like big cities?"

"Love them." She gushed. "I don't know something about cities make me feel less…." She trailed off again. "Never mind." She stifled a yawn.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No that's alright. I think I can manage getting home by myself." Why didn't she want me to take her home?

After a few seconds I convinced her, but she still was reluctant. I wanted to know why. I wanted to know everything. We talked a lot but it still wasn't enough. She was holding back.

Then I felt stupid. Of course she's not going to bear her whole soul! We just met!

I led her out to the Volvo. "Bitching ride!"

I laughed. "I borrowed it from a friend."

After I got her home, I thought about going to see Jake, but decided against it. I decided to go home and get some sleep. After all, I had a big day tomorrow. I had to tell her. I figured I might take her to Emily's. Jacob was the Alpha now. When Emily got pregnant, he didn't want the responsibility anymore.

When I got home I told Mom and Leah about imprinting. Leah was bitter and jealous. Whatever. Mom squealed. She was extremely happy for me.

I tried to make it brief with them and got in bed. I didn't sleep though. I played back the night in my head again and again.

**Jade's Point of View**

When I got home I was in a trance. It was ridiculous because I never got this girly and exited. My mom soon broke me out of it though. She was pissed that I left. For once I let her scream and didn't say much back. I wanted to get into bed so I could see him again.

I lied there and thought about having his arm around me. He was so warm. I also thought about some un-ladylike things. I never had thoughts like that before. For some reason it felt like it was okay though.

I wasn't sure of much, but I was positive that I was in love with Seth Clearwater. It surprised me because I never really believed in love. I never had a good example of it. My entire life, I never seen two people who were made for each other. It was a pessimistic view but I swore by it…until tonight.

**AN/ well I hope you guys liked chapter 2. And PLEASE review. Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jade's Point of View**

_I was in New York again. I was suddenly in that little red dress that hugged my every curve. The one that made me look like a supermodel. The one I was violated in._

_ He ripped off my dress and his hands were suddenly all over my body. I cried and begged him to stop. His hands were inside me now and I cried harder._

_ I started fighting him and he hurt me more. I elbowed him in the balls and he fell to the ground. I ran to the door and desperately tried to get out. I couldn't. _

_ He recovered from my assault and started toward me again. I cried harder. He grabbed a butcher knife from the kitchen and started toward me. I knew that there was no way for me to get away. He put his hand on my mouth and muffled my scream._

I woke up bawling. Some strange guy was standing by my bed. He was somewhat attractive, so my mom probably met him after her date with the oldie.

"You okay?" I nodded. "That's some mouth on you." I nodded. "Yo, do you talk?"

"Yes. Get out of my room!" I picked up the hairbrush from my nightstand a chucked it at the guys head. He dipped out of the way and hurried out as I reached for an empty glass. I set the glass down and chuckled. I had a feeling that if they wanted to hook up again, they'd go to his place.

I checked my alarm and it said 5:11am. I would have to get up soon. I lied back down and tried to go back to sleep. I couldn't, so I picked up the book on my night stand. _Speak,_ by Laurie Halse Anderson. I decided it was too ironic, so I checked my bookshelf. I settled on _T_he H_elp, _by Kathryn Stockett. It was one of my favorite fun reads.

Around 7:00am, I decided it was time to start getting ready. Seth would be here later. I put on a kettle of tea, and read more until it whistled. When my hot cup of tea was done, I opened the fridge, and selected a bowl of fruit.

When I was done with breakfast, I took a shower. When I was finished, I stood in front of my closet in my purple robe. I knew picking out my clothes would be hard. I settled on a pink and brown mini skirt, and a fuzzy pink, button down sweater that was low cut.

After I was dressed, I went back into my bathroom to brush out my hair and do my make-up. I decided I looked good as I starred at myself in the mirror, contemplating mousse. I decided against it when I heard a knock at the door.

My stomach fluttered as I rushed to let him in. His eyes shined as he drank me in. I was relieved he liked what he saw.

"Ready for a…uh exiting day?"

"Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

He smiled. "Just to La Push to meet my…uh, pack…uh of friends."

That made me nervous. "What are they like?"

"They'll love you." He reassured me, as if reading my mind.

Today Seth had a shiny silver Ford F150 that took us to La Push. He said he borrowed it from his friend Sam. We drove through a few back roads before stopping in front of a cute little house.

Before getting out of the pretty truck, Seth studied my face. "Prepare yourself Jade." Was all he said before he got out. Before I had time to ask him what he meant, he started toward the house. He got halfway there before noticing me still in the car. "What are you doing?" He shouted, confused.

"Waiting for you to open my door for me hand help me down like a gentleman Jerk Face!" He jogged to the passenger side and opened my door. I smiled and stood and let him take my hips to lift me down.

"Thank You."

"Anything for you Princess," he said sarcastically, but not able to that sweet smile from forming on his face.

When we got to the door I expected him to knock, but he just opened the it. Behind the door was a cheerful kitchen. In it was 9 huge boys and 3 women.

The 2nd biggest one spoke first. "You must be Jade. I'm Sam, and this is my wife Emily," he said gesturing toward a beautiful girl with a round belly. When she looked at me, I was taken aback. There were 3 scars that ruined the left side of her face

"It's very nice to meet you Jade." She said, one side of her face smiling beautifully. I smiled back, but before I could speak, the rest of the boys took it as cue to introduce themselves.

"Jared, and this is my fiancé, Kim." Kim smiled.

"Jacob," the biggest one said. He wasn't intimidating like Sam. He looked friendly.

"Paul, and this is my girlfriend Rachel." Jacob rolled his eyes, and I made a mental note to ask Seth about it later.

"Embry."

"Quil."

"Brady, in case you forgot."

"Collin." He smiled shyly.

Emily made waffles and we all had breakfast together. I noticed that everyone was like family. Jacob and Rachel had us laughing as they jibed at each other. I learned that Rachel was Jacob's older sister.

After we finished breakfast, the boys went outside to "talk business" as Jacob put it, and I helped clean up with Emily, Rachel, and Kim. I found that I enjoyed being in their company. They made me feel like I belonged.

Seth poked his head in the door. "Let's go for a walk in the woods Jade."

"Alright," I said nervously, I wouldn't normally be nervous about something like that, but Seth looked nervous.

As we started toward the woods, I was surprised that the other boys followed us. I wanted to ask Seth why, but for some reason, was too afraid. Everyone was silent as we walked deeper and deeper; everyone but Embry and Jared, who were arguing because Embry felt that Jared owed him 10 bucks.

Finally, we stopped. Seth wrapped me in his arms. "Keep an open mind" he murmured into my ear. I was getting nervous.

Suddenly Quil started stripping. Yeah stripping! But naked Quil wasn't naked long. Soon there was a huge chocolate brown wolf in his place. I shook with fear and muffled a scream. Seth held me tighter.

One by one each boy started doing the same thing. What were they trying to do? I knew I should have ran as I started crying, but Seth said it would be okay. And I knew that because he said that, it would.

After 9 wolves were standing in front of me and Seth let go. And like all the others, he started stripping. I blushed and looked away, as the Quil barked a laugh.

When I turned back toward Seth, Seth was no more. Instead, a huge sandy colored wolf stood in Seth's place. He wasn't the biggest, but he sure wasn't small! My knees shook and finally gave up on me. The Seth wolf slowly came toward me. He lowered his head and whimpered. For some reason I will never understand, I wanted to comfort him.

I reached out and rubbed his head. He sighed contently and rested his huge had on my lap.

"Alright," I said, my voice shaky. "Could you guys all like, be people again?" I asked, this time they all barked a laugh.

Within seconds in front of me stood 10 naked men.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jade's Point Of View**

After the boys got dressed, we walked back to Emily's. For the rest of the day, Seth and I sat in Sam's truck and he explained everything. I was his imprint. That totally explained why I only knew him for a couple days, and yet I was completely in love. I was relieved that I wasn't crazy, and he felt it strongly too.

I got to know a lot about Seth. He was by far the happiest person I had ever met. I didn't tell him much about me and I could tell that it bothered him. I knew he was my soul mate, but I never really told anybody about me. I would one day, I promised myself.

Seth drove me home after I yawned several times. We sat outside my house in the truck for a while.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you realize that you spent all day telling me how much you love me, yet you still haven't kissed me." I wasn't one to leave a guy guessing. I just straight up said what I wanted or felt. I didn't play the whole _you should just know _thing because I knew the truth was that boys were pretty much clueless. That's why I loved them.

His eyes went dark and he softly put his callused hand on my cheek. His hand was burning hot, so I instinctively flinched away and he looked hurt. Nice, great job Jade.

I took his hand softly in mine and carefully placed it on my cheek. He seemed to relax a little. We stayed like that for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes. My stomach flip-flopped and I leaned forward and carefully touched my lips to his. I could tell that he was pleasantly shocked. The fact that I could surprise him exited me.

He took the hand that wasn't on my cheek and tangled it in my hair. I moaned softly. I parted my lips slightly so he could thrust his tongue in my mouth. I whimpered. Damn, I had to get ahold of myself before this got embracing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and this time he moaned. Glad I wasn't the only one turned on.

We broke apart when we saw head lights. It was my mom and the guy that was in my room early this morning. They drunkenly stumbled out of the car and my mother straddled his hips. Just what every 17-year-old girl wanted to see. They started toward the house, but he fell and they both cracked up.

Once they finally made it in the trailer, I had forgotten about Seth sitting next to me. I was reminded when he put his hand on my thigh. I was completely humiliated.

"God Seth, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Jade…." He took a deep breath. "Honey, do you want to go in there?" I shook my head. "Let me take you home baby." I shook my head again. "You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch. After all, my mom has been wanting to meet my soul mate." He smirked.

"No Seth. That's sweet of you to worry about me, but I'm used to it. He was here last night too. I'm just embraced that you had to see that." I started to open my door, but Seth grabbed ahold of my arm.

Twenty minutes and four steamy minutes later, I was in my bedroom getting ready for bed. I heard my mom and the drunken guy yelling at each other. Apparently she thought the guy stole our rent money.

I tried to lie down and relax, but it was pretty much impossible, so I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom like I had so many times before. I sat under the toilet and stuck my finger down my throat.

After I was done uh…cleaning out my system I sat on the couch and read _The He_lp_. _The guy had left while I was still in the bathroom. The television was smashed. Great I looks like I was missing _Vampire Diaries _this week.

A half an hour later, my mom stumbled out of her room angrily looking for a fight.

"Ya know what Jade," my mother slurred. "If you hadn't ruined my life, I would be okay, instead of just barely getting by every month. I hope you know that." She was crying.

Her saying things like this wasn't new to me. "Sorry mom. I'll be out of your hair in a year."

"Good. I'll save a lot on food." Like I said, I was used to this, but tonight I didn't feel like dealing with it. I grabbed my car keys (a rusty old jeep that I paid for myself) and $200 from my dresser.

I left the money on the counter on the counter for rent, and started to leave, but my mom wasn't done with me yet.

**Seth's Point of View**

After I Jade was safely in her house, I took Sam's truck back, then phased. Because I had imprinted everyone was phased for a meeting. They wanted to know all I had told her

_ "I didn't think it was necessary yet."_

_ "Wrong!"_

_ "Shut up Leah! I didn't tell her about Nessie or Clair either. We just didn't get that far."_

Man, leaving her there to fend for herself took all the strength I had. She didn't deserve that. She was the greatest girl in the world. Perfect. I couldn't believe she was the one to kiss me. And those sexy little noises she made….

_"Tell little Seth to calm himself Kid," _Jacob said laughing.

Shit I forgot about the creepy mind reading thing for a second. _"She took charge and kissed you? Feisty!" _

_ "Shut it Quil." _I growled.

_"Really sorry she has to deal with stuff like that Kid. I don't think I would be able to leave Kim in that shit hole."_

After our discussion I went home to sleep. Embry was going to her house to check things out. They wanted to get used to it so they could watch out for her. I was patrolling tomorrow.

**Jade's Point of View**

Finally I managed to get out of there, and I drove to First Beach and sat in the parking lot for a while. I wanted to see Seth, but I had no idea where he lived.

I noticed something moving in the massive moving in the woods next to me. I jumped, before realizing that it was just the Embry wolf. I had never been more relieved to see a beast.

I got out of the car and walked over to him. He whimpered, probably because of my black eye and bloody mouth. I hadn't checked myself out in the mirror, but I was must have been quite a sight. I preferred to not look at myself in this state.

"Hey Embry, could you phase back?" He walked away from me, but came back within seconds dressed.

"Are you okay Jade?" he asked anxiously. "Seth's gonna want someone's head when he sees you."

"There's nothing he can do," I stated flatly.

"What can I do for you?"

"Could you tell me where Seth lives?"

"I can one up ya. I'll take you there."

He drove my car to a decent-sized white house. I shook a little. I didn't want to intrude, and I sure as hell didn't want him seeing me like this, but I had no other choice. "Thanks Em!" I shouted as I walked up the path.

Before I could knock Seth opened the door and I was instantly in his strong arms.

"Look at you Baby," he whispered, his voice cracking.

"You should see the other girl," I joked, attempting to calm him down. He glared at me.

"There is nothing funny about this Jade! Who did this?"

"My mom was mad and drunk and…."

"Your mom did this? Fuck! Looks like we're filing a police report. Come on."

"No! Just leave it alone! I came to take you up on your offer."

It took an hour for me to talk him down. Finally he let me take a shower and gave me some boxers of his to wear. He was going to give me a shirt, but I had a camisole in my car. Seth said his sister Leah, who I still hadn't met, was patrolling, and his mom was at her friend Charlie's.

We sat up and watched television for a few hours. But I was yawning so Seth declared it was bed time.

"Let me just change my sheets."

"No! I'll be fine on the couch really…."

"No imprint of mine will sleep on that smelly old thing! Plus, I think the idea of you in my bed is kind of hot."

"Seth, no!"

"I have a futon in my room Baby. I can sleep there."

I realized that he wouldn't cave this time, so I agreed.

I stood in the doorway and smiled to myself as he changed the sheets. He was so sweet. When he was finished I lied down and he started to take the cushions off the futon."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I could sleep in the living room if you want Jade…"

"No silly, I want you to sleep next to me," I said in my most seductive voice. He swallowed hard. Hell, I even surprised myself, but I wanted to thank him for being so sweet and I did need comfort. Seth slowly made his way to his bed that we would share tonight.

**AN/ So I have been thinking about adding lemons to the next chapter but I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you guys think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Seth's Point of View**

I woke up the next morning and I reached out to touch Jade, only to get her empty pillow. I instinctively panicked, but relaxed because I caught her scent. She was just opening the window.

"I was sweating," she explained. When she came to climb back in bed with me, I noticed that her body was flushed pink. I tried to stay as far away from her as possible so she could be comfortable again, but she snuggled up to my chest.

We must have fallen back asleep, because I totally didn't hear my mom come in, but sure enough when we woke up, she was standing at my bedroom door starring at us.

Jade jumped up. "Hi Mrs. Clearwater," she squeaked. "I'm Jade, and I can assure you that this is _not_ what it looks like." I smiled at my girl, thank the lord, so did my mom.

"Any imprint of my babies can make herself at home here. Now, I better get downstairs. Emily's going to be here any minute. We're trying a new recipe for a quiche."

"And Seth? Make her at home. Get her something of Leah's to wear, and there is a spare toothbrush in the medicine cabinet. And Jade Dear, if you need a shower, feel free to use anything in the bathroom." Jade smiled at her shyly and shook her head.

Mom started to leave but I stopped her. "Mom?"

"What?"

"What kind of quiche are you making?" She rolled her eyes and left.

"Your mom is darling!" Jade enthused.

"Yeah, but she has trouble letting Leah and I run our own lives."

"Well you are 17, and there are worst things out there than having a mom who loves you too much."

"Easy for you to say." I instantly regretted saying that when I saw the hurt expression on her face. She walked across the room and gazed out my window.

I walked over to her and put my arms around her from behind. She pulled away. "Jade, I didn't mean it. Babe, I would never say anything to hurt you purposely."

UGG MAN, YO'RE SUCH A TOOL!

She turned around and her face was twisted up in pain that I felt through my whole body. That's what you get for hurting your imprint dumb ass!

"I know you spoke without thinking. It's alright Seth I love you." She leaned her forehead into mine, and I took her bottom lip in my mouth. She let out an adorable little moan.

She pulled away and I moaned out of disappointment. "Seth, let's not get carried away. Your mom could walk in at any moment."

We heard Emily come in, so Jade insisted that we make ourselves decent. She wanted to take a shower. Though she took one last night, i did the gentlemanly thing and let her get in first.

For the next fifteen minutes, I sat on my bed and listen to Jade in the shower, as I thought of Jade in the shower. My sister's _Su_aveorchid shampoo smelled amazing on my girl. I wondered what it would be like to be in the shower with her. I knew that it was too soon to sleep with her, but I was only 17, and any 17-year-old who told you that he didn't want to sleep with his girlfriend was a lying.

To interrupt my thoughts, Jade was standing in front of me in a towel. "I don't have anything to wear." She blushed the loveliest color of pink.

"Okay Babe, hold on." I went into Leah's room and looked around. I wasn't sure what I should get her to wear. I settled for a purple sun dress that Leah hadn't worn since she first fazed. I thought Jade would look sexy in purple.

Shoot! I remembered that Jade would need a bra and underwear. Believe me, the last thing I wanted to do was dig though my sister's underwear drawer. I opened her top dresser drawer. Eww! All Leah has was…G-Strings. What would Jade think if I handed her one of these? I dug all the way to the bottom until I found a pair of bikini panties. They were pink, lacy, and see through. I would have to explain the situation to her. She would laugh. I found a matching bra, and took the clothes to Jade.

She examined the panties and raised one eyebrow at me.

"Trust me Babe; it was the most modest thing she owned." I cringed, and Jade giggled.  
>"It's alright. I'll just go change." She kissed my nose before she left.<p>

My phone buzzed. I had a picture message from Jade. It was a picture of her in the bra and panties. And there was a message.

Thought that you should be rewarded for going through your sister's underwear drawer. Enjoy ;)

I was a lucky, lucky man.

Jade looked sexy in the dress, just like I thought she would. She filled it out perfect.

She shut the door behind her and wrapped her arms, then she thrust her tongue in thinking, so I kissed her back.

She broke away. "Let's go visit with the fam." I would need a cold shower first. She slapped my butt playfully before she started to walk away. Ice cold.

"You can go ahead Babe. I'm getting in the shower." She noticed the bulge in my pants and blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"Psh, happens all the time."

"Alright, hurry up then."

**Jade's Point of View**

Sue Clearwater is a lovely woman. I had a nice time talking with her and Emily, as I waited for Seth. I always wished my mother was like her. She truly loved her son, you could feel it.

Seth came down and put his arms around me. "I missed you beautiful." I got shivers go up my spine.

"Get a room," some beauty at the door said. She must be Leah.

` "Lee, I would like you to meet Jade."

"Hmph." She went upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

I looked at Seth apologetically. "Don't worry about her Baby. Let's step outside." We did.

"Why doesn't she like me?"

"She will Baby. I promise. Leah's just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Sam and her were engaged, but then he imprinted on Emily. She was completely in love with Sam. She's wanted to imprint since then, but hasn't. We have each other and poor Leah's all alone. She's annoying, but I love her, and she'll love you. I just know it."

"I don't know Seth…"

He put his finger on my lips. "It's okay Baby."

We talked about other things for a while, but I had to bring something up.

"I have to go home tonight." Seth looked furious.

"Jade! Don't be stupid!"

"Excuse me?"

"Jade, why would you go back so she can hurt you? Baby, your safe here! Only a complete moron would go back." I winced at his harsh words.

"It's my home Seth I can't just leave. Who will make sure the bills are paid? Stuff like this happens. It's a part of life."

"Baby that shit's not normal, and it's not a natural part of life."

"Well, it's a part of my life. Not everyones Mom is June fucking Cleaver Seth!"

"Baby stay please," he begged.

"Seth, I have school tomorrow. I already missed today. I need to go home." And with that, I walked barefoot to my car.

Seth grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. "Okay Baby, if you have to go home, I guess I can't stop you. I just don't want you to leave after a fight." Before I could say anything, he crashed his lips to mine. It was intense. He thrust his tongue in my mouth and I tangled my hands in his hair. He moaned. I traced his lips with my tongue and sucked on his bottom lip. I pulled away when I felt something hard against my leg.

"Looks like I'm taking another shower." I laughed, and got in my Jeep. "Jade!"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Call me tonight."

"Kay."

"Promise?"

"Yes."


	6. AN

**AN/Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm not by any means done with this story, but I have some new inspiration. I'm going to go ahead with it. If anything comes to me I will update. Thanks for understanding (: **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was a long week for me. I wouldn't get to see Seth until Friday night, I had three tests, and my mom and some guy banging kept me up half the night. Seth was busy with Sam patrolling, but he managed to call me once a day. Most of the conversations were flat though. Most of the time the conversations only lasted under three minutes.

One good thing about it was that I wasn't making myself sick anymore. I was too busy and I didn't want Seth to ever find out.

Friday finally came around and I drove to Seth's right after school. I went twenty over the speed limit, so what should have been a twenty minute drive was only eleven minutes.

When I pulled in, Seth must have been waiting on his porch, because before I got the chance to unbuckle my seatbelt, turn off the car, and open the door, Seth was there and I was in his arms. "God I've missed you." he said against my lips.

"You look rough," I observed.

"Had a long week." He offered me a grin.

"So what are the plans for today?"

"Well I figured we would just visit. My mom and Leah are gone," he said with a wicked grin. I grinned back. We ended up cuddling on the couch and watching a _Family Guy _DVD Seth had borrowed from Jacob.

I loved Seth's house. It was obvious that a good women lived there by the decorations, family pictures on the mantle, and the crystal bowl of hard candy on the coffee table. I had always promised myself that when I was grown, I would have a home like this.

Around 6:30, I heard Seth's stomach groan. "Want to order a pizza?" he asked.

"I thought it might be more fun to cook together, you know, play house a bit." He groaned.

"Fine, you don't have to help, but I'm making you dinner," I said in my stern, mom voice. "What would do you want to eat?" He grinned wickedly again. "I didn't mean that sicko," I said, laughing.

About twenty minutes later, I was in the kitchen looking for something to go with my fried chicken. I chose green beans and cornbread. I wasn't used to working with a fully stocked fridge, and I loved it.

As I was frying the chicken, Seth shouted "Hey Wifey, can you bring me a beer?" He had been shouting sexist things like that the whole time I was cooking. I ignored him and finished up in the kitchen.

I fried eight pieces of chicken, and Seth eight six of them. There was only one piece left over. He said he'd help me clean up, but most of the time he just whipped me with a kitchen towel.

After he took me for ice cream, we settled on the couch again for a movie. I chose _The Vow _from _Redbox. _ Seth claimed he didn't like it.

"Would do the things for me that Leo did for Paige?" I asked him as the credits played on the screen.

Seth huffed, "Fuck no!" I rolled my eyes.

"I would do more. I wouldn't give up like what's-his-name did. In the end, we sure as hell wouldn't get a divorce. If you never remembered me, I would make sure you fell in love with me again. I would do so much better Jade." He looked at me with a sort of intensity that burned, yet exited me all over.

I gingerly placed my lips on his, but his mouth was eager. He moaned as I drew my lips away from his and kissed down his jaw line, and toward his neck. He moaned again as I got to a certain spot on the side of his neck, so I stopped there and sucked on it for a bit.

Seth took my face roughly in his hands and brought it up to his lips again, but that kiss only lasted a second before I moaned and straddled him. He stood up with me still wrapped around his waist he ran upstairs with me squealing all the way up.

He laid me down on his bed and lingered on top of me, gazing into my eyes just long enough to make me hot all over. His mouth was on mine again. Sucking, licking, and biting at my lips. Without thinking about it, I pulled his shirt over his head, and I knew then what was going to end up happening.

"Are you sure?" he croaked.

"Yes." And I meant it. I knew that I was going to spend the rest of my life with Seth, so I didn't feel like there was anything stopping me.

Seth nodded, and took off my shirt. He kissed and sucked on my cleavage for a while before unhooking my bra. He starred at me after that, and my cheeks got pink. He messaged my breasts as long as I could stand it, then he pulled my sweats down my legs, and I kicked them off. I took off my panties too, along with Seth's pants.

Seth slipped his index and middle fingers between my folds, and I let out a soft moan. "Is this okay Baby?" I nodded; he had no idea how okay it was. He rubbed me for a while before deciding I was wet enough.

I reached in his night stand drawer, and found a condom. He twitched as I came into contact with him as I was slipping it on. He positioned himself between my thighs and thrust into me gently, pushing past my barrier. I screamed out in pain and pleasure. He went in again, and again. He was soft at first, but got faster and rougher.

When I came, I screamed out again, and he called out as he came shortly after me. It was the most amazing experience of my life, and I looked forward to doing this with him for the rest of our lives.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed two things right away. The first thing I noticed was that I was cuddled up next to Seth. It was funny how we fit perfectly together. Especially last night…

The second thing I noticed was that I was thirsty. I grabbed the bed sheet to wrap around myself and I went to the bathroom to get a drink.

When I got back to the room, Seth was already awake. "Morning Beautiful."

"Hey you." I said in my most seductive tone.

"I don't know about you Jade, but I'm starving!" I laughed.

"You're always starving."

"It's a wolf thing. You have to be hungry too after last night…" My stomach purred as if to prove his point. "I'll make you eggs."

"Aww, you're making me breakfast?"

"What's with the surprise? I can be romantic you know."

After I ate Seth's brown eggs and black bacon, we went back to his room to do it again. Sue wouldn't be home until around two, so we did it again and again until around 1:30, and again in the shower.

By the time Sue and Leah got home, Seth and I were snuggled on the couch fully clothed. I was wearing a pair of jeans, and one of Seth's huge hoodies. Sue seemed genuinely happy I was there with Seth, and Leah starting to come around.

After we ate the dinner that Sue made, Sue, Seth, Leah, and I sat around the kitchen table playing Rummy until 11:30.

"Well kids, I think I'm gonna hit the sack for the night."

"Yeah I guess I'm going to go to bed too," Leah eyed us suspiciously before retreating to her own room.

"Getting tired yet Babe?" Seth asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, but where am I going to sleep?"

"With me of course."

"Would Sue mind?"

"Naw, you're my imprint."

Sunday, I didn't leave Seth's until the late afternoon. The next couple of weeks were about as good as the last one. I saw Seth on the weekends, and that was nice. We didn't get a chance to have sex again though.

I was throwing up a lot in the past couple weeks, but not on purpose. I was happier than I had ever been in my life, but yet I couldn't seem to keep a thing down.

Seth was worried about me, so he made a doctor's appointment at Forks Hospital for me. Jacob's imprint's grandfather was a doctor there, so I didn't need to worry about not having insurance.

Carlisle was extremely kind and gentle with me, but I felt even worse after I left. I had to pull over when I was driving home to get sick again.

When I got home my mom was sitting on our couch with her head in her hands. "What's up Mom?"

"Jade, we're moving back to New York." I felt tears swell up in my eyes.

"What? No! You can't do this!"

"I know you've been seeing some boy, but Honey, there are plenty of them in the city. Hell, you may even be able to find a rich one from Manhattan, like in _Gossip Girl_."

"When are we leaving?"

"By the end of the month."

I stormed out the door and got in my car. I couldn't stand to be there with her another second. She was so selfish. The last two months had been life changing for me. I met my soul mate, found out a supernatural world existed out there somewhere, go to know the pack, and was now pregnant.

**AN/ I know this was a short chapter, but I will add another one before the end of the day.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I pulled into my best friend Amanda's driveway and took a deep breath. I didn't want to have to face Seth with my news quite yet, plus I needed some girl time. Amanda had been getting frustrated with me lately for spending all of my time with Seth.

Amanda decided to give me a manicure, so she and I were sprawled on her bedroom floor. Amanda's room was lovely. She had an extremely comfortable, king size, canopy bed. Her walls were painted a pale purple, and she had pictures of cream and purple roses on her walls. It was the perfect room for Amanda.

Amanda was a pretty girl. Though she denied it, she reminded me of Hayden Panettiere. Amanda was a sweetie, yet we could have to most wild adventures together. Well we used to…

"Jade, you don't look so good." She was also observant.

"I'm fine."

"Liar. Come on, I know you want to tell me. Are things going good with Seth?"

"Yeah, Seth's great. It's not him…well not exactly. My mom wants to move back to New York." I wanted to let that sink in before telling her about the baby.

"No you can't leave! You're my best friend." She whined.

"I know. And that's not exactly the worst part. Things are a lot more complicated than that."

"Spill."

"Well, you knew I had my doctor's appointment today."

"Yeah, how'd that go?"

"Amana, Dr. Cullen told me that I was pregnant." Amanda immediately hugged me.

"And you can't move because Seth is the father, and Seth is here." She stated.

"Yes."

"Have you told Seth yet?"

"I'm not ready for all that. I was planning on going to him after leaving here."

"Okay, so how are you going to tell your mom?"

"I have no idea. I'm really afraid that she's gonna jerk me up and hurt the baby."

"We'll figure this all out Jade, I promise. Just don't forget that no matter what, you're not alone. You will always have me, and Seth seems to love you. Have you thought about moving in with him?"

"I know that he would love to have me, but I don't want to intrude on him and his family."

"Well then you can live here. You have always loved the guest room." The guest room in the Sampson household was exactly like Amanda's room, only a cream color. "My parents love you, I'm sure they'd say yes."

"Thanks so much for the offer; I'll get back to you on that."

Amanda finished my nails, than applied one of those ugly green face masks to me and her. While we were waiting to wash the masks off, we put on her Drake CD and played blackjack. I couldn't remember the last time I felt like this much of a teenager. Amanda and I decided to turn our fun little evening into a slumber party.

Mr. and Mrs. Sampson went out to dinner, so Amanda and I ordered our favorite buffalo pizza and watched classic chick flicks like _Titanic _and _The Notebook_.

The next morning after breakfast, I went straight over to Seth's. When I knocked at the door, Sue answered. "Hey Jade, Seth's out with the pack right now, but you can come to Emily's with me. "

"Alright."

"Okay, just go and wait in the car, I have to run inside and get something."

When we got to Emily's, she was cooking as usual, with her and Sam's two year old son Levi at her feet banging on a pot with a wooden spoon.

"Hi Darling, how are you? You don't look so good." Sue looked at Emily concerned.

"I'm fine Aunt Sue; I've just been busy lately. The boys are going to get here and want to eat soon."

"Sit down for a minute Em. Jade and I can finish up in here." As Sue and I worked on the turkey clubs, Emily caught us up on the pack and Cullen coven gossip."

Finally, the door opened, and in came ten hungry werewolves. You'd think that thirteen and a half people in Emily's small kitchen would make anyone claustrophobic, but it was nice to be around so many good people.

Seth didn't address my presence as he ate, and talked with Quil and Jacob, but after he was finished, he put his hands on my waist, and led me out to Emily's front porch.

"Hi Baby, how did your doctor's appointment go?" he finally said when we got outside.

"Fine." I didn't know where to begin with the whole problem. "How'd the meeting go?"

"Jacob's pack and Sam's pack decided to come together as one again. Jacob and Sam are going to run shit together. Jacob will be the head alpha because Sam wants more free time to spend with Emily and Levi. We were going for a run, and we smelt vampire, so Jake's gonna check in with the Cullen's and see if they know who's scent we smelt. The Cullen's are talking about moving soon because Bella's friends are starting to notice how big her baby is, so if they leave, Jacob is going with them."

"Wow, there's a lot going on with the pack." Seth chuckled.

"That wasn't even the half of it those were just the most important issue of today's meeting. So what's wrong?"

"Why do you think there's something wrong?" Seth just rolled his eyes.

"I can just tell." I didn't want to stress Seth out about me right at that moment, he had so much else on his mind.

"Well it's nothing, just had a long week."

"Well, I've got a surprise for you."

We got in Seth's car, and in the outskirts of Forks, we pulled into this long driveway that was easy to miss, and the most beautiful white house came into sight.

"Where are we?"

"This is the Cullen's place. The family is away, visiting…family in Denali. Carlisle told me that you and I could use while they were away. There's a hot tub out back."

The house was as beautiful inside as it was outside. Seth led me up a staircase, into a beautiful room with a king sized bed, and mirrors on the ceiling. I grinned, knowing exactly what was on Seth's mind.

Seth led me to the bed, and was immediately on top of me, kissing on me, and ripping at my clothes. I decided to let everything go, the baby, the move, and just make this an amazing night for my sweet Seth.

I didn't want to waste much time, not knowing how much time I would have left with him, so I immediately started removing his clothes. I started with his white t-shirt, running my hands down his sexy stomach. This boy's abs made my mouth water.

I removed his pants, and boxers, and stripped myself. When I took in his large package, I was surprised that he didn't hurt me more during our first time together.

I let out a heavy moan as he sucked on my breasts. I wanted to make him feel good, so I grabbed his member, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Show me how to touch you Seth." I said breathily.

"What you're doing is just right Baby."

I stroked him, and he let out a growl. I ran my thumb along his tip, and he hissed. I stroked his shaft again, and he moaned again, as my other hand worked his balls.

"Jade, I need to be inside you." He said in his husky sex voice. Before I got done nodding my approval, he thrust himself inside of me.

"Uhmmmmh!" I let out in surprise. Seth loved it when I made noises for him during sex, so I tend to be pretty loud when we make love.

I decided to do something I never do, and roll on top of him. I sat up with him still inside of me, and started riding him. Seth growled again, and closed his eyes.

I rode him as fast and as hard as my small body could muster. This was defiantly the roughest sex we had ever had. As my walls started to tighten around him, I put my hands on his stomach, to brace myself. I screamed out his name as we both came at the exact same time, and it felt like an explosion that set off my entire body.

"I love you so much Jade." Seth's voice was still husky.

"I love you too Seth."

Seth and I were lying in the extremely comfortable bed, all tangled up in each other, and staring at our naked selves in the mirror, when I decided to talk to him about everything.

"Seth?"

"Mmm."

"Earlier, you asked me what was wrong."

"Mmmmmm."

"When I went to the doctor's earlier, Carlisle told me that I was pregnant." I blurted out. He squeezed me tight.

"Baby, that's okay. I mean, sure the timing could have been better, but we both already knew that our lives were heading in that direction eventually."

"Seth, that's not the worst part. My mom informed me when I got home from the doctor's that we are moving back to New York." Seth's grip around me tightened, and he started shaking.

"Jade, you're not going anywhere." He said through clenched teeth.

"Seth…"

"No, you're not leaving! Baby, you and I will go somewhere else together. We have so many options, so many people that love us. We could stay with my mom, we could stay with Sam and my cousin Emily, We could stay at the Black's, Jared and Kim just got their own place, and do did Quil. We'll stay with someone until I can get us a place of our own."

And with that, Seth kissed my stomach, and we fell asleep, clinging to each other with dear life.

**AN/ So, I can't decide if Jade should have a girl or boy. Review or message me what you think it should be **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Two weeks later**_

"So have you figured out where we're staying yet?" Seth looked at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Jade, I just haven't got around to it." What was he thinking? My mom would be gone within a week. Every time I walked through the front door of my trailer, more of our stuff was packed. I still didn't see how my mom would let me stay. She wouldn't, there was no way. It was just like Seth to wait until the last minute to figure out something this important! As I was panicking, everything was okay to him.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Dammit Seth!"

"Shh, calm down Jade. I told you I would take care of it, and I promise I will." I he took my hand and smiled at me. I knew I just had to trust him. Because of my hormones from the pregnancy, I had been snapping at him a lot.

"So what have you been doing all this time?"

"You know that there's a lot of shit with the pack. Jacob's tripping out, worrying about if the Cullen's will move. If they go, Jacob's going to have to go with Nessie, but we'll be out an alpha, and Jake's dad is here. The Cullen's don't recognize the vampires whose scent we caught. A couple hikers disappeared yesterday."

Poor Seth, he had so much on his plate. Seth and I were sitting at his kitchen table, working on his mom and Charlie's wedding invitations. Seth liked Charlie, but he thought it was too soon after his father's death for his mother to move on. When I pointed out that Harry died three years ago, he snapped at me. Harry Clearwater was a very touchy subject for Seth.

After we finished the invites, Seth took me home.

**Seth's POV**

Every time I took Jade home, I felt like I was throwing her into a fire. I was a complete open book to her, but she was pretty closed. I didn't know very much about her mom exept that she was a bad lady, and I didn't know about all of those guys she brought around Jade. Something scarred me about strange men in the room next to where Jade slept every night.

Since I was in Forks, I decided to drop by the Cullen's. Jacob was over there with Nessie while the vamps were out feeding.

"What up bro?" Jake asked as I walked through the grand doors.

"Nothin much, Just took Jade home. Where's the kid?"

"She's in her room, picking out a game for us to play next." I looked down to where Jake was sprawled on the floor, and behind him was _Sorry, Guess Who, _and _Uno Attack. _It was crazy how grown Nessie was looking these days. She could pass for a 4-year-old. She understood a lot too.

As if on cue, Nessie was back with a clear suitcase full of Barbie Dolls. Nessie's favorite. She squealed when she saw me. "Hi Seth!" She was talking really well too.

"Hello Sweet Pea." I scooped her up and carefully hugged her. Nessie's eyes were a chocolate brown like Bella's were when she was human, and her hair was bronze, and curly. She was a beautiful child.

I set the kid down, and turned back to Jake. "So, I need to find a place for Jade and I. Like, now."

"The Cullen's have some extra property. I'll bet they'd build you guys a place like the cottage they built Edward and Bella."

"Naw, that would be nice, but I want to buy us a place on the rez."

"You got money?" I laughed.

"Not a lot. I need to finish school and figure out something to do to feed my family." I ran my hands through my short hair.

"Well, you already know that Quil and I have our auto repair shop in La Push. We need more mechanics, and you could manage our money. You've always been good with your hands and with math."

This is why I liked to talk to Jake. If I had a problem, he would do anything he could to help out. That was how all the boys were, but I was especially close to Jake. When I was a kid, I looked up to him a lot.

The next morning, I went looking for small homes in La Push. Embry came with, and we found a three-bedroom bungalow on the beach. I couldn't believe how cheap it was! I decided that I was going to get that one right away, because I knew that I didn't have a lot of time.

The next day, I got a call from Jeff, the seller, and he said I got it. Alice, Rosalie, and I went right to work on furnishing our home. I mostly followed as the girls picked out our decorations and furniture. I insisted that they leave decorating the nursery to Jade. The girls decorated the two bathrooms, kitchen, living room, guest room, bedroom (I picked the king bed we would soon be sharing), basement, and they picked out two rocking chairs for out front porch. They insisted on paying, and I let them because they had loads of money, and I simply couldn't afford all.

The girls took home all of our furniture, and Collin, Jared, and I went back to the place to paint. By the time we started painting, it was 10:30pm at night, so I knew that I had a long night in store.

Jade had tried calling me several times throughout the day, and I knew that when I called her after school tomorrow, that she would be pissed. I skipped school every day this week, and I knew that I had to go tomorrow. The next day would be Wednesday, and the house would be finished. The Cullen's would put decorate while Jade and I were in school.

The next day, I fell asleep during English. The bell rang, and I jumped. "Mr. Clearwater, could you stay after for a moment please? I need to have a word with you." I rolled my eyes at the oohing noises my classmates made, and stood up.

"Yes Mr. Fox?"

"Seth, I regret to inform you that you're failing half of your classes, and barely scraping by in the ones you're not failing. Is everything alright with you Seth? You normally are such a great student, but lately, school seems to be on the back burner."

Great, just another thing to worry about. I felt my body start to tremble. It seemed like school was the least of my worries, but I knew I had to pull my shit together for the sake of my baby.

"I'll fix it Mr. Fox, I 'll fix everything." And with that, I turned around and walked out of the classroom.

I drove right to the bungalow after school, to make sure that it was ready to show Jade. It was a lot better than I expected for the two days we worked on it.

I waited outside of Forks High School for a half an hour after the parking lot was clear for Jade and she didn't come outside. I tried her cell five times, and she didn't' answer. Great she was ignoring me.

"Fuck!" I shouted, and punched the steering wheel. I pulled out of the Forks High parking lot and drove straight to Jade's trailer. I needed to smooth things over with my imprint, yet another thing to fucking worry about.

**AN/ Well I only got one review about the gender of the baby, so I haven't made my decision. Alright, I have a couple of links for you guys. I found a little girl that looks just like my Nessie, and a girl that looks just like my Jade.**

**Nessie: imgres?q=renesmee+cullen+grown+up&hl=en&rlz=1W1ADFA_enUS467&biw=1093&bih=445&tbm=isch&tbnid=Oz9OGAeCkijhjM:&imgrefurl= /Renesmee_Cullen&docid=aKkIniuXVA0erM&imgurl= files/56yX1UT5HJSYfQTIJeKtZbDM4Q0m*rMTvdlBCc3wLctHvgV6r0FMxS-* &w=300&h=329&ei=YerXT6_aHYXY2QXqu9GQDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=95&vpy=108&dur=3822&hovh=235&hovw=214&tx=111&ty=150&sig=101101441981039857839&page=5&tbnh=129&tbnw=128&start=77&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:77,i:346 **

**Jade:** imgres?q=dark+haired+blue+eyed+girls&hl=en&sa=X&qscrl=1&nord=1&rlz=1T4ADFA_enUS467US467&biw=1093&bih=445&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=gej-r5zwGUr7_M:&imgrefurl= /topics/180870-Can-you-guys-help-with-a-story-Clossed-&docid=LoTjfLBY_JiAOM&imgurl= files/-1TMFL6nzW5tWYC-NCK6x66oSNSFmvIPF-FHdk0LjvLKEFp4Sixx53nusokG/pretty_girl_by_ &w=600&h=450&ei=4_3XT8rqMYa08ATj-vm3Aw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=181&vpy=2&dur=3619&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=156&ty=60&sig=101101441981039857839&page=1&tbnh=115&tbnw=149&start=0&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:77

**Btw, I came across people to fit my characters by Google images. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jade's POV**

Seth ignored me all day yesterday. I thought he was supposed to take pick me up from school today, but I hadn't heard from him, so Amanda drove me home. We decided to stop at Dairy Queen because I was starving.

By the time we got back to my trailer, Seth was there, standing against his truck. His face lit up when he saw me. I rolled my eyes because he was too busy to make time to talk to me the day before.

I told Amanda goodbye, grabbed my things and got out of her car. I walked right past Seth's open arms, and climbed into the passenger seat of his truck. I saw my mom watching the whole encounter from the front window.

Seth climbed in the driver's seat and put his arms around me. I rolled my eyes and buried my face in his gigantic shoulder. It was impossible to stay mad at this guy.

"I missed you Baby." He said into my hair.

"Why didn't you take my calls last night?" I demanded, punching his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Baby, I didn't get the chance. Enough with that, I got a surprise for you."

We pulled into the driveway of a bungalow in La Push. I had never been to this house before.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see."

I started to climb out of his truck, but before I got the chance, Seth lifted me up and started carrying me toward the front door.

"What are you doing?" I demanded through giggles and snorts.

"Can't a man carry his women through the threshold of their first home together?"

I squealed in delight. "I can't fucking believe this!"

"Well believe it Baby." He opened the green door, and set me down. We were in the living room.

The floor was wood, and the room was cozy. There was a leather love seat and leather couch. There was also a wooden coffee table and a lit fireplace. ( imgres?q=cozy+living+rooms&hl=en&rlz=1W1ADFA_enUS467&biw=1093&bih=419&tbm=isch&imgrefurl= blog/ten-ways-to-make-your-home-feel-cozy-in-the-harsh-winter-months/&tbnid=95OZJ8UATZnnLM&docid=8cUo1aoUsK7CqM&ved=0CBgQhRYoAw&ei=AFbZT87jDsaW2QXHvZCOCw&dur=NaN)

He took my hand and led me into the kitchen. It was modern with granite counter tops and wooden cabinets. ( imgres?q=good+family+kitchens&hl=en&sa=X&rlz=1R2ADFA_enUS467&biw=1093&bih=419&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Dnwf6PbsPOvakM:&imgrefurl= /cozy-family-kitchen/&docid=aRzKcfJ33cuN0M&imgurl= &w=475&h=360&ei=D1fZT4ueIYHg2gXm67mEDw&zoom=1)

Next was the dining room. It was a rather simple space, but I loved it. ( photos/8230585 N06/3226333218/)

"Seth, it's so cute! Can we go to the bedroom now?" I said in my most seductive voice.

"Not yet, next I have to show you the guest room."

"What about the nursery?"

"We figured that you would want to design that, so we left it empty." I just smiled.

There was two twin sized beds in the guest room, with chairs at the end of each bed. The room was small and simple, but elegant. ( imgres?q=guest+rooms&hl=en&sa=X&rlz=1R2ADFA_enUS467&biw=1093&bih=419&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&imgrefurl= . &tbnid=wzNdGiV_1N1uiM&docid=JTzlbtOx6Fb6tM&ved=0CAoQhRYoAA&ei=pFjZT565G7SK2QWuhvyXDw&dur=NaN)

"Now could you pretty please show me the bedroom?"

"After you see the bathroom." I pouted.

The bathroom was simple, but the first thing that I noticed was that there was only a tub, and it was one of those deep old fashion ones. ( imgres?q=bathroom&hl=en&sa=X&rlz=1R2ADFA_enUS467&biw=1093&bih=419&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=u0oqRe2iHCdhiM:&imgrefurl= &docid=ZF0_bvVGHxOwZM&imgurl= &w=314&h=302&ei=hFnZT8y0GoSy2QXcs8CkDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=668&vpy=82&dur=7878&hovh=220&hovw=229&tx=150&ty=156&sig=111675355939422143563&page=1&tbnh=86&tbnw=90&start=0&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:0,i:180)

"Bedroom?"

"Yes Baby, now I'll show you our bedroom."

He led me up a carpeted set of stairs into the bedroom we would share. I gasped when I saw it; it was the prettiest room I had ever seen. ( imgres?q=romantic+bedrooms&hl=en&rlz=1R2ADFA_enUS467&biw=1093&bih=419&tbm=isch&tbnid=WZWUUl1eg5cSDM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=f5agaSjfKQvfKM&imgurl= HGTV/2004/06/10/RomBRKuehne_ &w=266&h=199&ei=p1zZT93uHYiW2gXiwJStDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=668&vpy=143&dur=1185&hovh=159&hovw=212&tx=122&ty=107&sig=111675355939422143563&page=1&tbnh=83&tbnw=111&start=0&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0,i:153)

"Seth" I said out of breath. The room took my breath away. He smiled at me.

I took Seth's hand and led him over to our new bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**AN/ So I'm going to wrap things up soon. So I hope things don't seem too rushed or incomplete to you guys. But I am planning on writing a sequel. **

**Jade's Point Of View**

Our first night in the new place was perfect. I didn't know how to go about moving my stuff in, so I didn't. I just stayed at the new place without any plans of going home. When it came to the things I needed, Alice and Bella were all too pleased to take care of everything from toiletries to clothes.

As far as school goes, I decided to finish High School online. I wanted to spend my time being all domestic and stuff for Seth, and nesting for the new baby.

"Jade, are you ready yet?" Seth shouted to me from outside the bathroom.

"Yes, one second." Today we had an ultrasound. I was seven months along but I missed a couple check-ups, so we were just finding out the gender of our little kicker.

We decided to go to Forks Hospital where Seth arranged that Carlisle be my doctor.

"Jade, how have you been feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, the mourning sickness is gone, but I have been more tired than I usually am."

"That's normal Dear, everything is looking healthy."

I winced as a plump nurse put that cold jelly on my stomach. I closed my eyes as Carlisle examined me, and I heard him and Seth both gasp. I shot straight up.

"What? What's wrong?" I tried to keep my voice from breaking.

Seth smiled brilliantly. "Absolutely nothing."

"I believe that you are carrying twins Jade. A boy and a girl. Congratulations." Carlisle beamed at me.

I was happier than I could ever imagine myself being in life. Carrying Seth's babies made me feel almost spiritual. Every day with my little family was almost perfect. Seth would go to work, and I would work on school and every day I had company of some sort. Sue came by almost every day around the time that Seth came home from work, but earlier in the afternoon one of the wolf girls or even one of the Cullen girls always showed up. I had never felt more excepted in my life. I truly had the biggest and best family in the world.

**Seth's POV**

"So are you planning on putting a ring on her finger when the twins are graduating or what?" Jacob teased. We were in Jacob's garage. I spent most of my days helping him with his small business. All of the pack boys did when we weren't busy with wolf duties.

"Yeah actually, I just bought her the ring last night. I couldn't afford it up until now."

"So are you going to give it to her in a special way?" Paul snorted, obviously taking what Jake said the wrong way.

"I don't know yet. I mean, what would you do? Taking her out to diner seems too cliché, but it's the only thing I can think of. I don't want it to be corny."

"Don't stress too much Bro; you guys are already practically married. Maybe you could cook dinner for her? "

"Are you crazy? I fucking burn toast."

"Easy there. Maybe have Emily cook? You could have one of her little gal pales keep her busy and get the house all nice and romanced up. Maybe rose petals on the bed? After she sees the ring, you're sure to get a little sexy time."

**Jade's Point of View**

On a Wednesday Leah and Kim dragged me out of my bed around 9am. They wanted to go to Babies"R"Us . Supposedly there was some big sale. All I knew is that Seth and I had been up late the night before and I was cranky. Leah was so excited to look for things for her niece and nephew that she already had my clothes picked out and my breakfast ready.

By 9:30 we were out the door. I was super stylish in my blue jeans and grey Detroit Lions hoodie. We shopped until we all literally felt like collapsing, but I was happy to find things for the babies. My biggest purchase was two basinets. One blue and one pink. I still have a lot to get though.

A little after 1pm, we decided to get Panera Bread. "Okay guys, I think I'm gonna take off." I said after I finished my Panini. Kim and Leah shared anxious glances.

"No!" Leah pouted. "I still want to go to Jamba juice, and I'm buying you an outfit." I rolled my eyes at them, but I knew I was trapped for at least another couple hours.

Around 2pm, I found myself at the mall with a mango pineapple smoothie (God's gift to me). Leah insisted on buying me something seductive. I had no idea why I went along with it, but it was entertaining watching her and Kim search for something hot and that fit me.

She and Kim settled on a solid red dress made of silk. It was more beautiful than anything I imagined being made for a pregnant lady. She also picked out silver flats. As Leah dressed me up like her personal Barbie doll, Kim went into _Ulta _to get me cosmetics. I protested as much as I could but I honestly didn't have a lot of energy left.

I was finally heading home around 7pm. After the mall, the girls insisted on going back to Jared and Kim's to make me put on my new clothes, and they wanted to give me a makeover. I had red lipstick and curled hair to match my pretty clothes. The entire time they were doing me up, Jared was standing in the threshold of the bathroom making fun of me.

When I pulled into my familiar little driveway, I felt my stomach growl. I figured Seth and I would order take out and cuddle on the couch. I was craving Chinese food and pancakes at the same time.

When I walked in the front door, all the lights were off, but I saw Seth's truck in the garage. "Seth Hun? I'm home." I called out to him

I heard a crash and Seth cuss. "In here Jade!" I followed his voice to the kitchen. I gasped when I saw my kitchen. There were hanging twinkling lights and candles that smelled like strawberries everywhere. Seth had dinner on the table, along with purple orchids. When Seth stared at me, and I blushed, remembering that I had on the dress.

I sat down at the table preparing to dig into the plate of roasted chicken, sweet potatoes, carrots, and green beans, when Seth whisked the plate away from me. "First my love, we must start with the appetizers." He said as he pulled a cookie sheet filled with pizza rolls from the oven. I laughed at my silly imprint.

"That's classy dear." I said playfully.

"You know how I do." He said after winking at me.

"What is all this for anyways?"

"I just wanted to show my pregnant soul mate how much I love her, and how I would never take her for granted. "

We finished out classy appetizers and Seth finally let me eat the real dinner as I told him about my long day. I wanted to ask where the food came from, but I didn't want to ruin the magic because I knew he would admit that it came from Emily. The first thing I tasted on my dinner plate was the smooth sweet potatoes. They were by far the yummiest potatoes I had ever had. By my third bite, I bit into something cool and hard. I pulled a white gold wedding band with a rock of a diamond out of my mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Prologue**

_**Seth's POV**_

My body felt stiff as I rode the hospital elevator to the first floor café to get a cup of coffee. My beautiful imprint gave birth to my twins two hours ago. Practically everyone we knew was in the waiting room. When I left the hospital room, Jacob, Nessie, and Bella were visiting with Jade.

When I got to the café, my mom and sister were standing at the vending machine. When my mom saw me, she gave me a big hug; I couldn't help but to let the tears that had welled up in my eyes fall. I was honestly glad that Jade wasn't here to witness this.

Next, I hugged a teary eyed Leah. No matter how much I loved my new daughter and fiancé, I would never forget these two women who built me. "I wish dad was here to see this. He would be so proud of the man you've become Seth. I know I sure am." Leah mumbled into my shoulder. This made mom whimper.

After we were done without little embrace, and I got my coffee, we all headed back to the fifth floor. Leah and mom found their places in the waiting room, and I went back to the hospital room. I found Jade sleeping and the babies were nowhere in sight, so I assumed the nurse took them.

I sat next to Jade and brushed the hair out of her face. Her eyes fluttered open, and I felt guilty for waking her. "Hey you." She murmured.

"Hi. Have you given their names any thought yet?"

"Well I wanted to embrace the whole Native American thing. So I was thinking something like River for our son, and like Breeze or Rain, maybe Raina for our daughter. "

"You could also name our son Breeze Darling."

"Maybe Harry for River's middle name?"

"As much as I love my father, I don't want to name my son Harry. That name is honestly unattractive."

"I could also name her Sky. Maybe Skylar? Breeze Sky. Sky Breeze?"

"I was thinking Alice as a middle name. It's pretty and perfect for a girl's middle name, and Alice Cullen helped us out a lot." I added.

"We could also use Leah."

"Yeah I like Leah also." She smiled. "I've always loved the name Hope."

"Raina Hope Clearwater. I think that's it Seth! I think Skylar and Breeze will be perfect names to consider if we have another girl." She took a deep breath. "For our son, Maybe River Blaze? The name Blaze is cool as hell."

"River Stone."

"I also like the name Stone, but the name goes together too much. How about River…I don't know I think I'm going to go for a basic name for River's middle name. Maybe from the Bible? My favorite Bible character is Jacob. Or Daniel? I think I like Jacob better."

"River Jacob Clearwater? I love it. Jake is gonna go nuts."

The nurse brought in the twins. Little River was crying because he was hungry, but my little Rain was calm. The nurse handed River to Jade, and gave me my Rain. I realized that this is the first time I really got to focus on my babies. When I first held them, I was rushed because there was a roomful of people that were anxious to get a good look at the twins.

River had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. His skin wasn't pale like his mothers, or russet like mine. It was more like an olive tone.

I looked down at my daughter. She had pale skin and blue eyes, but her hair was almost yellow. She had her mother's full pouty lips and her cute little nose. Her facial expressions were from me, which I noticed when she was looking up at me. I knew that the babies looks were most likely gonna change as they grew older. My son's eyes might change color. Most babies are born with blue eyes and a lot of babies have blonde hair until they're in their kid years. But as of right now I loved how beautiful and unique both of them were. They were perfect in every way. Just like their mother.

**AN/ So I hope you enjoyed my first fan fic. I realized that I didn't mention Jade and Seth's wedding in here, but just so you guys know, they are planning on getting married in the spring after the twins were born. Jade insisted on having time to get her body back before her wedding. I will now be working on a fanfic for Sarah Dessen's book Lock and Key. I just finished reading it today and the story really hit home for me. If you know what I'm talking about, check it out. I should also have the first chapter for the sequel for Seth's Beauty up tomorrow. It's going to be about River and Raina being teenagers and finding imprints of their own. I hope you enjoyed and REVIEW.**


End file.
